


Dominate by Definition

by alphatoothless



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alpha!Dipper, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls, Dipper Gleeful - Freeform, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor blood warning, Omega!Bill, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Will Cipher - Freeform, possessive!dipper, pre-heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 00:24:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9691340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphatoothless/pseuds/alphatoothless
Summary: Maybe Will should accidentally flirt with other alphas more often if it meant Dipper would possessively claim him like this every time. Though, he could really do without doing so in a dark alleyway.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by: "Call Me Master" by Nightcore

Dipper gripped his wrists above his head and he whimpered at the dominating nature his master had suddenly taken.

"M-Master-"

He was cut off by lips crashing into his. He trembled in the grip on his wrists, his toes curling in his shoes at the hot tongue that pressed into his mouth. He could feel his heart drumming in his ears as the alpha's scent quickly overwhelmed his senses. It forced submission, dominating his thoughts to appease the alpha in front of him. Dipper pressed against him, forcing his back to push against the wall as the he pulled away. Will gasped for air, finally meeting the other's eyes. What was normally hard, cold blue eyes were now extremely dilated, black pupils blown wide as the blue iris glowed in a soft halo around the lust-filled darkness. 

His heart thumped even harder in his chest at the sight and his eyes widened when the alpha smirked at him. Sharp fangs that he normally didn't pay any mind to grabbed his attention, especially when a slick tongue passed over the edge of one of them hungrily. 

"William, look at me."

The demon swallowed thickly as he met those dark eyes again. He heard a soft purr from the alpha when he obeyed the command. Dipper leaned forward, once again forcing him into a harsh kiss that was very unlike their usual chaste ones. This one forced obedience, commanded him to submit and his head was spinning with every inhale of the alpha's scent. 

Will wished he prepared better for Dipper's pre-heats. The days before his heats always started like this...needy, desperate and filled with untamed passion. Where his master was normally callous and cold, leaving their touches few and far between, pre-heat Dipper was passionate and possessive. The alpha was constantly touching him, hands slipping under his now-untucked shirt and stroking the soft skin of his torso or binding his wrists together. Dipper wasn't one for outward affection or touching, always giving him icy looks and impartial commands that could have fooled even him on if their relationship actually existed. But this, this was so dominate and commanding and Will loved every minute of it. 

Dipper leaned forward again, nosing the side of his neck and Will's knees buckled. The alpha chuckled darkly, sliding a leg between his own to keep him pinned against the wall. His free hand worked on unbuttoning his vest and Will glanced around the dark alleyway anxiously.

"M-Master...wait...s-someone might see..." 

"Then let them." The alpha growled, lightly scraping his fangs against the demon's neck. Will moaned softly at the feeling.

"B-But what if-"

Dipper gave another warning growl, pulling away to meet Will's eyes and the demon swallowed thickly. Those dark eyes challenged him to talk back again, and he obeyed his instincts to bare his neck as a display of submission. The alpha's growls died down as he leaned forward again to scent the demon. Will glanced around, trying his best to be aware in the event someone did pass by. They were at Lazy Susan's, pressed against the outside of the brick walls between the restaurant and a shop that resided next to the local hangout. An empty dumpster rested next to them, hiding them from the backdoor leading into the restaurant. For that, Will was grateful for, but someone could still easily see them on the other side, where a parking lot rested behind the restaurant. A loud moan escaped his mouth when the alpha cupped his dick through his slacks. 

They were sure to be caught if he didn't at least try and keep his voice down. He bit harshly into his lower lip, enough to eventually taste the metallic flavor on his tongue. The alpha shifted then, letting go of his hands and wrapping both his hands around the back of the demon's thighs. Will yelped when his legs were suddenly wrapped around the alpha's waist, with Dipper pressing him harshly into the wall again to keep him upright. He quickly wrapped his arms around the alpha's neck, looking for any stabilization to prevent him from falling. Some of the brick dug into his back and his lower lip throbbed in dull pain, but the promising look in Dipper's eye made it all seemingly insignificant. The alpha's eyes flickered to his lower lip, where he could feel a drop of blood slide down his chin. He hadn't realized he'd bitten himself that hard, but the alpha smirked at the sight. 

He leaned in, lapping at the blood on his chin and Will could feel his cheeks heat at the feeling. And then the alpha bucked his hips into Will's, testing the stabilization of the position. The demon bit his lower lip in time to muffle the loud moan that threatened to escape at the pleasurable friction. His mind was quickly becoming hazy, following the physical demands of the alpha. Before he could realize what was happening, he felt the pants around his waist loosen and he looked down to see the alpha finish unbuckling his belt and make quick work of the zipper on his slacks. And suddenly a hot hand was wrapped around his dick, making the back of his head hit the brick wall and his legs tighten around the alpha's waist as the alpha pulled him out into the cool air of the night. The soft moan from him seemed to please the alpha who slowly tightened his grip and stroked him faster. Dipper the leaned in and licked a slow stripe against his neck. 

Will was trembling, his mind both nagging him to keep watch for people and to please the lustful alpha. He looked over in time to see someone walk by the entrance of the dark alleyway, his breath hitching in suspense before the person seemed oblivious to them behind the side of the dumpster. Dipper stroked him harder then, earning another muffled moan.

"Only pay attention to me." Dipper growled, eyes narrowed as Will nodded in obedience. He could glance around when the alpha wasn't looking and listen for footsteps if he really needed to. His orgasm was quickly approaching, making his toes curl in his shoes as he tried his best to keep himself from coming into the alpha's hand. His hands clenched the back of the suit, dull nails digging into the fabric.

"M-Master, I-I'm gonna-"

The alpha purred, removing his hand and quickly unwrapping the demon's legs from around his waist. Will gasped, his hands quickly pressed against the wall for support as he found himself suddenly standing against the brick. Dipper dropped to his knees, taking the hardened dick in his mouth. Will's fist immediately muffled the screams as the alpha sucked on him harshly. His legs threatened to give out again until Dipper's strong hands pressed his hips against the wall. A hot tongue lapped at the head of his dick greedily before his dick was again re-emerged into wet heat. Will could hear footsteps pass by, but a quick glance told him the people were just passing on the street. They couldn't see them, but god, they would surely hear him if Dipper continued at this rate. His eyes clenched shut as Dipper lapped at him hungrily, sucking him mercilessly. 

His gut curled in the heat, feeling pleasure build overwhelmingly in his groin and his hands went to tangle in the alpha's gelled-back hair. His teeth dug harshly into the already raw flesh of his lip, his fangs piercing and drawing more blood as the alpha continued relentlessly. He forced his eyes open, looking down at the alpha who was looking up at him with his lust-blown eyes. He gasped as he came into that overwhelming wet heat, his legs trying to buckle but unable to with the hands forcing his hips against the wall. He wanted to cry at the overstimulation as the alpha continued lapping his shaft, even after the walls of his mouth clenched from swallowing around his dick. His vision blurred when he tried to focus, glancing around at the familiar sound of bubbly laughter echoing off the walls. 

He could see a flash of blond hair passing the alleyway and he immediately panicked, holding his breath when the alpha tried to force another loud moan from him with a particularly aggressive slide of his tongue against his head. 

"M-Master, wait, n-no-"

The alpha growled, pulling away. Will watched him lick his lips before standing. He followed the demon's worried gaze and bared his fangs at the object of the demon's attention. 

"What did I say?" He growled, turning back to the demon. "Only me."

"B-But what if she-"

"She doesn't matter. I'm the only one that matters to you right now. Who's your alpha?"

"Y-You, master."

"Good boy." The alpha smirked, leaning forward to lick a stripe against the demon's neck. Will let out a shaky breath as the girl turned to look behind her where a boy with white hair bounded after her. His heart pounded in his chest as he watched the two laugh across the dark alley. 

The alpha pulled back, following his gaze again and snarling in aggravation. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and glared at the two cousins chatting happily in view. Will turned back to Dipper, shaking at the sudden murderous intent in the alpha's scent. Dipper turned to stalk toward the two unsuspecting individuals, visibly bristling at the interruption they had unknowingly caused. Will quickly wrapped his arms around the alpha's neck, nuzzling into his soft neck in an attempt of desperate distraction. The alpha relaxed slightly against the touch, slowly turning his attention back to the demon. Dipper rumbled softly as Will kissed up his neck, hoping the two had left, for their sake. 

"A-alpha." 

The alpha purred at the sound, his attention completely on the demon now. A quick glance down the alleyway allowed Will to breathe a sigh of relief when they were gone as he nibbled on the top of the alpha's ear. His pulse thrummed heavily in his ears as he felt the alpha's hands run down his sides and force him against the wall again. 

The alpha hummed as he pressed against the demon, kissing along the demon's neck. Will fidgeted when he felt his blue tie being pulled and loosened around his neck. He watched the top of his light blue oxford shirt started to unbutton under the alpha's strong fingers. Will whimpered when he felt fangs scrape against the now-revealed sensitive skin of the base of his neck. And then he gasped, nails digging desperately into the alpha's back when sharp, searing pain shot through his body. He cried out, tears sliding down his cheeks as the alpha finally pulled away. Dipper licked his lips, smearing the dripping blood from his mouth as he pulled away to admire his mark on the demon's pale skin. 

The pain was almost unbearable at first. He felt it radiate throughout his entire neck, down to his upper torso and his mid-back. The venom flowed in his blood and he whimpered when his vision began to blur. The alpha cooed, lapping up the blood in slow, soothing motions as his hands slid under the demon's shirt to massage his sides. 

"Shh, shh, it's okay." Dipper whispered comfortingly, kissing across the demon's jaw line. "You're mine now, my little omega."

Will continued to cry, sniffling against the slowly dulling pain in his neck. He expected the alpha to get angry, to tell him to stop being so pathetic like the alpha's twin did, but Dipper continued to massage gentle circles into his flanks and leave small kisses against his cheeks where his tears trailed down.

"You're mine forever." The alpha purred, nuzzling the other side of his neck. "I'll protect you from everyone. No one will ever try to take you from me again." 

Will's eyes fluttered closed when Dipper's hands began to trace along his dick. His heart raced in his chest, spreading the venom throughout his body faster. He could feel it slowly invade his normally sweet scent. He'd waited so long for this and he wanted to purr at the victory of it. The Gleeful twin wrapped his hand around the demon's dick once more, slowly stroking him into hard arousal.

"They'll never take you from me."

"N-Never." Will breathed, panting as the pain finally subsided, fading into the heat that began building in his groin. 

He could feel the alpha's hard erection against his leg when Dipper pressed against him. He wanted to feel that same caution he had before, to keep watch, but the alpha was forcing his full attention on him and him only. With the heavy scent of his alpha's hormones and his own growing arousal, he couldn't find himself caring anymore if someone saw. After all, Dipper was his official alpha now.

He whined when Dipper stopped stroking him, the back of his head resting against the wall when the same hand trailed down and teased over his entrance. He hadn't even realized his slick had been soaking his underwear. The alpha purred when he pulled his hand out and lapped at the clear liquid that soaked his fingers. The demon watched the alpha hum before pulling his pants down further to his knees. Will gnawed on his lip, wincing slightly at the tenderness of the beaten flesh as the alpha unbuckled and unzipped his own pants. He pulled his dick out, careful to leave his pants on as he grabbed the demon's legs again and wrapped them around his waist as he held him against the wall. Will tightened his legs around the alpha's waist when he removed his hands from the demon's thighs, instead propping one against the wall as the other aligned his dick with the demon's entrance. Will clenched his eyes shut in anticipation, letting out a sharp whimper as he grabbed the alpha's shoulders when the alpha pushed into him. Dipper slowly slid in, watching Will's expression as he finally pushed in the rest of the way. He let out a loud grunt, waiting for the demon to look at him again before continuing. 

Will panted harshly, slowly opening his eyes to see that the alpha's eyes were a little less dilated. He tightened his legs, rolling his hips slightly in silent encouragement. The alpha moaned as he began to thrust in and out of the demon slowly.

"God. Will, you're so fucking tight." 

"S-Sorry." He wasn't really. They'd done this plenty of times and never in the numerous times they'd fucked could he feel every movement of the alpha's dick against his walls send sparks up his spine. He wondered if this was how it would always feel now that they were mates.

The alpha groaned, picking up the pace until he was pounding the demon into the wall. Will mewled with every thrust, hands digging into the cloth of the alpha's shoulders. He felt one hand grip his thigh, nails digging into his flesh as another hand wrapped around his dick and started pumping him. He let out a soft moan at the lasting oversensitivity from his last orgasm. 

"M-Master...A-Alpha..." He mewled with every deep thrust the alpha made into him.

Dipper let out soft growls in-between thrusts, his eyes clenched shut as he felt the demon's soft walls slowly tighten around him. Will's hands quickly carded into his hair, pulling it as his orgasm slammed over him. 

"Agh...D-Dipper!"

The alpha's hand milked him through his orgasm, continuing to stroke him through the aftershocks and Will whined at the overwhelming sensitivity. The alpha's soiled hand quickly moved to lift Will's other thigh, gaining better leverage as he rammed into him. 

"F-Fuck...William-" 

And the alpha finally came into Will, hands clenching his thighs as he cried out. Will groaned at the feeling, his muscles failing him as exhaustion quickly melded with his post-coital haze. Dipper shakily removed himself from the omega's entrance, watching cum leak down the omega's legs. 

He was glad it was only his pre-heat. But even so, it never stopped the possessive aggression that pushed aside all logic in favor of claiming. He blinked away some of the foggy arousal to watch the demon carefully pull his pants up before sliding down the wall to sit on the ground. His light blue hair was messy, though not nearly as messy as it looked when Dipper normally tugged the soft hair in their heated moments. His blue eyes traced over glossed-over eyes and bruised lips before landing on the fresh bite mark that now rested on the demon's neck. Some blood still dripped from it, but it was beautiful all the same. It glowed a soft blue, reflecting the color of the alpha's magic. The disheveled and freshly-mated look looked hot on the omega, and he kneeled before the demon to meet him at eye-level. Will looked at him with half-lidded eyes and he purred when one of Dipper's hands combed through his hair. 

"M-Master." The demon sighed happily, pressing the top of his head into the alpha's hands.

"Let's get you home."

Will nodded sleepily, zipping up his pants and buckling his belt as the alpha followed suit. Dipper pulled the handkerchief from his pocket and wiped his hand off as best he could before offering the omega his clean hand. The omega accepted it, allowing Dipper to pull him to stand. One look told him Dipper was back to his normal self, his blue eyes no longer blown and his scent no longer possessive and aroused. A part of him fell at this, knowing it was back to the lack of affection and the icy demands. 

Dipper turned to him, tucking the soiled handkerchief into his pocket before buttoning the omega's shirt. Will blinked, looking down to watch those careful hands straighten the fabric. He winced when the cloth rubbed against the fresh mate mark on his neck. Then the alpha began buttoning his vest up. When the alpha was satisfied they looked somewhat presentable, he turned and walked out of the alleyway. Will deflated and followed. Pedestrians walked past them, holding hands and kissing happily in the cool night air. He frowned, turning his attention to the ground as his hand raised to gently brush against the mate mark. It stung, but it warmed him at the same time. He was finally claimed by the alpha he'd waited so long to belong to. He looked up to see Dipper staring at his hand over his mark, blue eyes soft as they flickered up to his own. 

"I meant it before. You belong to only me now."

Will blushed, watching the alpha turn on his heel and continue forward. He felt himself smile softly, following the alpha to the sleek black car that rested on the opposite side of the lot. He knew it was the alpha's way of verbal affection in public, always laced with an undertone of warmth. 

Maybe he should accidentally flirt with other alphas more often.

**Author's Note:**

> I was writing something else and got the idea to write this! I kindof have a weakness for jealous/possessiveness. I should really write something actually inciting that at some point!


End file.
